


When the nights became quiet

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I got bored and wrote a tiny thing, Late Night Writing, Short One Shot, depressed therapist boy, just our guy being alone and sad about basically losing the love of his life, oh well, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: Maruki has always done his best in looking happy, but deep down he's struggling with a lot of internal pains he doesn't show.He can control those feelings most of the time surely, but not always.A description/mini character study thing of when he tries to run from his feelings at nights.(Also known as, I have a tiny idea and will get it done and posted all in one go)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	When the nights became quiet

**Author's Note:**

> No really, Ive written this in like 20 minutes or something (Not edited, or even reread at all either, shouldnt be too bad tho)
> 
> It's also been over a year since I last posted anything on here too? And what I post is like, short af? Better than nothing I suppose.
> 
> Hope y'all can enjoy, or get sad too

Just one more page, one more page and then he could go to sleep. Never was it just one more page, one became two, two became many more. It appeared as if there wasn’t a single force on this earth that could pull him away from his desk, get him under the blankets and close his eyes.

Was he just that motivated? A workaholic that loved to do nothing more than to get things done?

Of course it couldn’t be that simple, it couldn’t be that happy, no. He didn’t enjoy it in the slightest. He wished he could turn of the screen and lay down, close his eyes and drift off, but he couldn’t. Whenever he did he wasn’t met with the blackness of his eyelids, he was met with the smile of someone he once loved.

Someone he loved, but couldn’t see any other way anymore.

It hurt, it hurt so much. Deep down he knew, better than anyone, that he shouldn’t run away from his pain. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. Every day he would keep himself busy at his job, making sure to think of nothing else beside the students he talked to.

Every night he would drown himself into anything else he could think of. Writing up reports on his daily job, even when he had already done more than enough during the day, writing and editing his research paper to no end. Just, anything to keep his mind from drifting, anything to keep him from remembering just how empty the place is now.

Sometimes he could swear he could hear a soft giggle down the hallway of his small apartment, a sound he would often hear when he was working till late. But whenever he looked at the door of his study, he didn’t see the same sight he hoped to see deep down. He saw the door closed, he saw darkness.

Whenever he would pass out on his desk he wouldn’t wake up covered by a blanket anymore, no, he would wake up in the middle of the night, the moon shining inside, feeling nothing but aching muscles and coldness.

On really bad nights, nights where he had nothing else to work on, he would roam around his place almost desperately. Looking for something, anything, to keep himself distracted. More often than he would like to admit he would get to his last resort, the cabinet filled with half empty bottles of alcohol. He doesn’t care about the taste, he would grab the first one within reach and just drink straight out of it. Nothing tasted good anyways, they were only useful for the results.

He would try to drink enough to pass out almost instantly. Most of the times he would succeed, he would wake up wherever with a terrible headache and just feel plainly miserable, but he would’ve gotten through the night. The brightness of the rays of the morning sun making the throbbing in his head almost unbearable, but it was nothing in comparison than the heartache he carried deep inside.

Whenever he didn’t succeed in achieving his goals, into running properly, he would lose himself and break down. He would cry, beg for her to be on his side, but of course there was no way she could. He would blame himself for everything, doubting if he really made the right choices. Was it really all worth it? Of course it was, but that thought didn’t make his own pain hurt any less either. He was nothing but a broken man deep inside.

He missed her with his entire heart, missed all the times they spend together, their nights out and cute dates. But most of all he missed the quiet moments. The moments he had taken for granted.

Now those moments were gone, and the silence of the night was a reminder of it all. He was alone, she was gone, and there’s nothing that could change that fact.

All he could do was continue to work harder and succeed, so that it wasn’t all for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, I might return to writing more again at some point. I have some ideas sure, but motivation has been rather killed over time. (I should also get back into reading again... I havent read any fics in months at least)
> 
> We shall see...
> 
> Hope you liked this little thingy tho~


End file.
